Noche
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: Una historia de mi pareja favorita de ésta serie. Muy melosa, les aviso desde ahora.


**NOCHE.**

 Los rayos del sol bañaron su piel morena y sus ojos dorados se abrieron revelando la profundidad de un sueño dentro de ellos. Bostezó con ligereza tratando de no hacer ruido, su compañera de cama aún dormía con placidez.

 Él la miró con enternecidos ojos y una sonrisa limpia surcó su rostro. Ella dormía aferrada a su cuerpo, temiendo entre sueños el dejarle marchar mientras su rosado cabello se expandía en la almohada haciendo una recia telaraña que no permitía escapar el sueño de tenerle para siempre.

 El chico volvió a sonreír y acomodó un mechón del rosado cabello tras el oído de la muchacha, tratando de acariciar su terso rostro. Suspiró. Diecisiete años, tal vez eran muy jóvenes para que hubiera ocurrido lo que pasó, pero ella era tan hermosa ¿Cómo resistirse a lo que una Diosa te ofrece? Esa noche había sido fantástica, y esperaba repetirlo cada día que le quedara en la vida.

 Su mano se movió con ligereza acariciando con cuidado la piel bronceada de la chica, tratando de palpar nuevamente cada rincón de su ser como lo había hecho aquella noche. Sus dedos crearon caminos invisibles que recorrieron su cuerpo, marcando en cada lugar un deseo contenido por obtener de nuevo el placer que habían alcanzado juntos.

 Una punzada vino a su pecho casi como si el sol lo apuñalara ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera ido para siempre? El sólo hecho de verla en otros brazos, aunque fueran amigos, le llenaba de recelo ¿Cómo verla en brazos más ajenos?

 Su mano se detuvo en el ceno izquierdo y lo tocó sin pena como entera adquisición. Su corazón latía casi al mismo ritmo que el suyo, como si se sincronizaran para danzar una misma melodía. Era suya, eso lo probaba, y él era enteramente de ella. Otra sonrisa apareció volviéndose más ancha y desvaneciendo cualquier tiniebla que se hubo asentado en su cabeza en forma de duda.

 Respingó en su lugar cuando sintió una mano sobre la suya haciéndolo presionar el busto bajo ésta, y pronto vio unos ojos ambarinos centrarse en los suyos mientras una calida expresión le daba los buenos días.

 -"¿Cómo estás amor?" –preguntó con una sonrisa y él pensó que se derretiría como el metal en el fuego de un forjador.

 Un toque delicado se asentó sobre su pecho cuando ella colocó su palma ahí.

 –"Laten igual" –dijo ella volviendo a derretirlo.

 El chico jaló su cuerpo para poder abrazarla, pero ella se resistió estirando su el brazo de la palma asentada en él.

 -"¿Qué sucede?" –preguntó preocupado temiendo no ser querido.

 -"No te he dicho que te amo ésta mañana" –dijo, sonriéndole con las mejillas sonrojadas.

 -"No no lo has dicho" –acarició su rostro acercándose a sus labios.

 -"Te amo" –pronunció antes de ser acallada con un beso tierno.

 Sus cuerpos se acercaron también plegándose piel con piel, provocándoles leves temblores, al sentirse tan cercanos el uno del otro.

 La chica rió un poco al sentir el cosquilleo de su piel por la acción el largo cabello negro de su pareja se extendiera por todo su cuerpo.

 Él la separó un poco de si para poder contemplarla un poco, haciendo que sus dorados ojos parecieran de miel.

 -"Eres hermosa ¿lo sabías?" –pronunció murmurando con voz sincera.

 -"Sí, me lo dijiste anoche" –susurró ella muy cerca de su oído casi mordiéndoselo.

 -"Las verdades merecen ser repetidas" –murmuró sintiendo un cosquilleo en su nuca –"Eres hermosa, endemoniadamente hermosa" –dijo antes de sentir una lengua lamer su cuello como una húmeda caricia.

 -"Y tú te ves muy galante con tu cabello suelto" –pronunció antes de besarlo en los labios.

  -"¿En verdad es así?" –pronunció difícilmente entre besos.

  -"Sí, te ves galante con tu melena libre, como si la noche te siguiera al soltarte el cabello, es más largo que tú mismo" –pronunció ella también difícilmente.

 El chico sonrió y atrajo más contra sí a la niña, quien ya había separado sus manos de él para entretenerlas con otra cosa.

 Él sintió un pequeño tirón de pelo y cayó en cuenta del raro pasatiempo de su chica, quien la ahora se encontraba dándolo por terminado.

 -"¿Te gusta?" –preguntó con rostro divertido mientras le mostraba al chico su obra maestra.

 El otro la miró con una mezcla de ternura y diversión; en sus manos sostenía una rara trenza de colores negro y rosa que los unía como un jardín de rosas envuelto de noche.

 -"Eres tan bella" –dijo besando sus labios nuevamente.

 -"Deja de decirlo que me estás avergonzando" –murmuró.

 Su sonrisa se volvió enorme aun entre los labios de su acompañante y la abrazó con fuerza no queriendo soltarla nunca, la amaba y eso sería para siempre, nada ni nadie cambiaría ello, y la eternidad se postraría ante su amor para darle camino a más eternidad; estando juntos nada le importaba más que estuvieran unidos, y eso era lo importante, hoy y siempre eso era lo que contaba.

 -"¿En que piensas?" –preguntó la chica notando su desconcentro. 

 -"En ti" –le susurró y volvió a besarla colocándose encima de su cuerpo para repetir la noche, en esa mañana.

**_FIN._**

**_

* * *

_ **

 Espero que les haya gustado está pequeña historia, disculpen si llegó a ser insulsa, boba o mal pensada, pero es que fue hecha en una noche en la que no podía dormir y acaba de ver el capitulo de Beyblade de _"Mi enemigo, mi amigo"_ y es que en verdad me encanta la pareja Ray/Mariah. 

 Pido perdón por que ésta historia de Beyblade no tuvo nada de Beyblade ^^U, además de que soy nueva en esto de escribir sobre ésta serie de anime, casi no me gustan las peleas de estos simpáticos  trompitos, pero me encanta su historia (Dios, es como mi afición a Zoids, no me gustan los combates, pero me fascina la historia, los personajes y las parejas ^v^U) .

 Por favor, dejen review para saber si les gustó mi historia o si quieren que escriba más de esta serie o peticiones, también pueden escribirme a: animangataniashinomoriimakimachi@hotmail.com o a: lucca_ayla@hotmail.com 

_Misao Kirimachi Surasai._

_Alias: Tania Nancy Ochoa Chavez._


End file.
